The Legend of Zelda: Peace Broken
by Ritoru Senjo
Summary: The Peace of Hyrule is in danger once more by an old enemy. Can the Hero of Time save it? An actual Trilogy.
1. Episode One: Peace broken

Disclaimer: The author of this story does not own Zelda or any thing related to Zelda. I don't own anything either.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Sword of Darkness  
  
  
  
By: Joey  
  
  
  
  
  
It has been ten years since Link's faithful trip to the land of Termina where he had a final showdown with the possessed Skull Kid. Link later found Navi and he met a young girl named Saria, who he found out was the daughter of the Sage of the Forest. They later got married, and they have been married for two months.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
"Wake up, dear." The sweet voice intruded upon the Hero of Time's slumber. Link sleepily opened his clear blue eyes to find a beautiful girl standing over him.  
  
  
  
Firey red hair adorned a slim, youthful face that sported a pair of sky blue eyes. The woman smiled, causing slight dimples to appear in her rosy cheeks. Her body was small and lightly built, yet surprisingly strong and quick.  
  
  
  
"Morning, Saria." Link mumbled groggily as he looked her over, "Shouldn't you put something a little warmer on?" She wore a robe that covered the majority of her body, but her long, slender legs protruded from underneath.  
  
  
  
The only answer he got was a light laugh as she sat next to him.  
  
  
  
Link sat up, "So, what's on the agenda for today?" He asked grinning.  
  
  
  
"You have to go to the market, Remember?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
  
  
Link got up. Saria stared at him teasingly. Link sat down in front of the mirror. Saria came over and stood behind him. Link leaned back and rested his head between her breasts. Saria lovingly ran her fingers through his sun-kissed blond hair.  
  
  
  
"You better get going before it gets crowded." Saria said after a moment, when Link looked as if he hadn't any intention of getting up. This statement produced a sigh from Link.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
Link walked outside and took a deep breath and stretched. He looked around and reached for his Fairy Ocarina (The Ocarina of Time was lost in the parallel world of Termina) and played Epona's song. He heard the distant sound of neighing and hoof-beats.  
  
  
  
Link looked and saw Epona coming.  
  
  
  
"Good girl," He whispered in Epona's ear, "Let's go to the Market."  
  
  
  
When Link got to the Market he walked in the potion shop and talked to the shopkeeper.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Link," The shopkeeper said, "What can I do you for?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, I think I'll take some bottled fish and some Lon Lon milk."  
  
  
  
"All right that'll be five-fifty"  
  
  
  
Link reached into his tunic and brought out some reddish crystals used for money.  
  
  
  
Next, Link went to the Bazaar and asked for a bundle of arrows. The arrows cost Link fifteen rupees. Link walked out of the store and over to Epona.   
  
  
  
"Back home," Link said to Epona as they rode off.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
When Link got home he saw the door kicked in. He ran inside.  
  
  
  
"Saria! SARIA!" Link yelled as he searched the entire house for his wife. Then he saw it, a note addressed to him.  
  
  
  
To Link, Hero of Time,  
  
  
If you want to see your wife again meet me on Death Mountain.  
  
  
  
GANONDORF   
  
  
  
  
A chill ran down Link's spine when he read that. Ganondorf was back? But how? Once the initial shock was gone, however, it was replaced by rage. How dare that creature kidnap his wife! Anger boiled over in Link's blood. Ganondorf would not get away with this.  
  
  
  
"Navi?" Link called out. A floating pink glow appeared from somewhere and hovered over his head. Link looked to her and said, "Navi, come with me."  
  
  
  
"Where are we going?" Navi asked.  
  
  
  
"We're going to Death Mountain."  
  
  
  
"What for?"  
  
  
  
"We're going to pick a fight."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Saria found herself in a bit of a predicament. High up on Death Mountain, Ganondorf had tied her to a cross-shaped piece of wood. Underneath her flowed a violent river of molten rock.  
  
  
  
"When your husband arrives, he will die." Ganondorf informed Saria, a smirk filling his face. The crimson glow cast by the molten lava only served to make him even more evil looking.  
  
  
  
Rage swelled up in Saria and she answered hatefully, "You wish! He'll kick your butt all over this mountain." Then she spat in Ganondorf's eyes.   
  
  
  
Ganondorf scowled at her, even as he reached up one massive arm to wipe the offending spittle away. "Oh, don't you worry your pretty little head about it. As soon as he dies, I'll kill you too. Or maybe I should kill you first, right in front of him. I'm sure he would love that. . ." A dark chuckle sounded deep in his throat. "Once Link is out of the way, this world will be MINE!"  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
"Come on Epona," Link was saying to the horse, "We need to get there faster!"  
  
  
  
Epona snorted in response and pushed her powerful legs even harder. Something was up with her master and it was making her nervous. Finally, the horse stopped at the border of Kakariko Village. Link scrambled off Epona and ran into the village on foot, for the villagers were not too fond of horses. Link ran up the stairs through Kakariko to Death Mountain Trail. As he made his way up the trail he found the bodies of half eaten Gorons, a race of mountain dwelling humanoids.  
  
  
  
"What happened?" Link wondered out loud, pausing just long enough to take in the entire scene and catch his breath.  
  
  
  
"I don't know." Navi replied.  
  
  
  
Just then a deafening roar filled the air. Link looked up and saw a massive snake-like dragon. The dragon had skin that glowed like lava and a mane of fire. The dragon was flying over the crater of Death Mountain. With another deafening roar, the creature went spiraling into the crater.  
  
  
  
"Do you know what that was?" Link asked his faerie.  
  
  
  
"No, do you?" Navi said.  
  
  
  
Link started running up the mountain. While running, he checked to make sure he had some Phantom Arrows, the only weapon known to be able to hurt a dragon. Link got to the edge of the crater and looked down.  
  
  
  
In the crater was Saria, still bound to the cross, and Ganondorf sitting near her. Link could hear Ganondorf talking, but couldn't make out his words.  
  
  
  
"Saria!" Link yelled.  
  
  
  
Ganondorf and Saria both turned to face Link.  
  
  
  
"So we meet again, Hero of Time," The evil grin on Ganondorf's face widened. Now there would be some action.  
  
  
  
Link jumped down into the crater to face his destiny and possibly his death…  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
Ganondorf rose from his sitting position and faced Link. "This time you can not defeat me because I…am…INVINCIBLE!"  
  
  
  
"What?!?" Link stuttered, astonished.  
  
  
  
"He used the Triforce to make himself immortal." Saria cried. "Cut me loose and I can help."  
  
  
  
After eyeing Ganondorf, Link ran over to Saria and brought out a small knife. He easily sliced through the rope that held her captive. Saria grabbed Link's Kokiri sword and stood ready to fight. Link drew out his Hylian shield and the mystical Master Sword.  
  
  
  
Ganondorf simply stood back and watched as all this happened. He made no move whatsoever to stop the Hero of Time from freeing his wife. Yet now that Saria was free, he took action.  
  
  
  
"Volvagia!" Ganon screamed, "Give these mortals a taste of molten rock!"  
  
  
  
A familiar roar filled the air as the ground under Link began to give way. The lava dragon came up through the ground. Link was confused; hadn't he slayed this beast before? How had Ganondorf brought it back? With another roar, skeleton creatures, armed with swords and shield, rose out of the ground.  
  
  
  
"I'll take care of the stalfos." Saria said as she ran towards them sword raised.  
  
  
  
The mighty dragon came forth circling Link waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack. Then, the dragon lunged spewing white-hot flames. Link brought up his shield for defense, but the flames were so hot it melted the steel shield and burnt Link's hand. Link ran and ducked behind a rock in the vain hope that it would hold out better than his shield did.. The creature had other plans, however, and, with one swift movement of the massive tail, it knocked the boulder into a violent river of lava.  
  
  
  
"Destroy him!" Ganondorf yelled to the monstrosity standing before Link.  
  
  
  
The creature lunged at Link. Link raised his sword and came down with it on top of the creature's head. The monster got up, unhurt. The dragon took a deep breath; Link knew what was going to happen. The dragon spewed a stream of fire. Link tried to move but he wasn't quick enough. The flames hit him straight on. Link fell to his knees, knowing the end was near, and then collapsed face first into the dirt.  
  
  
  
"Link!" Saria screamed, she stabbed the stalfo that was in her way and ran to Link's side. Tears flowed down her cheeks. She reached into her pocket and brought out a bottled fairy. When she released it, it hovered over Link, spreading magic all through his body. Color returned to his face. He opened his eyes and for the second time found Saria standing over him.   
  
  
  
"Thanks." His voice came out rather gruff, and Saria helped him to his feet. Link picked up his sword and turned to face his adversary, while Saria was quickly pulled away to finish what she'd started with the stalfos.  
  
  
  
Sizing the dragon up, Link suddenly remembered having the Phantom Arrows. He took one from his quiver, pulled back the string and let the arrow fly. The arrow nailed the creature through the stomach. The monster reared up, howling in pain and fell to the ground stunned. Link wasted no time running up and hacking away at the creature relentlessly.  
  
  
  
Somehow the dragon got back up and started to inhale deeply. Link pulled another arrow and shot it straight into the dragon's mouth. The creature coughed and wheezed and then the magic of the arrow was released and the monster exploded into a bright purple light.  
  
  
  
"Curse you, Link," Ganondorf said, " but now you will face me."  
  
  
  
Upon hearing this, Link ran at Ganondorf, sword raised. Ganondorf saw him coming and used his telekinesis to lift Link off the ground. The impact of Ganondorf's power against Link's body took away Link's breath and caused him to drop the Master Sword. The smug look never leaving his face, Ganondorf pushed Link out over a lava pit, and then held him there.  
  
  
  
Saria was holding her own against three stalfos. The first one attacked, She decapitated it with one swift movement of her sword. The second came at her, she dropped to the ground and tripped the creature, when she came back up she reversed her sword and drove it through its chest. The third one, in seeing that it was alone, started to run but Saria ran and backstabbed him.  
  
  
  
"Done," She was saying to herself, "Link, how are you …"  
  
  
  
She was cut off by the sight of Link suspended over a pit of molten rock.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
"You can not defeat me, Hero of Time," Ganondorf was pacing back and forth in front of Link, "You see, with you out of the picture, I will be the ruler of Hyrule, and when I get all three pieces of the Triforce I will be king of the world!"  
  
  
  
"Leave him alone!" Saria screamed. She formed a magical energy ball in her hands and flung it at Ganondorf. When Ganondorf saw it, he just held out his hand and absorbed the energy into his body.  
  
  
  
"Wha . . ?" Saria stood there; her face was of amazement.  
  
  
  
Link was still suspended over the lava. Saria ran and picked up the Master Sword and engaged Ganondorf in a deadly duel. Ganondorf charged an energy ball and threw it at Saria. She used the Master Sword to deflect it back at Ganondorf. He deflected it towards Link. Saria ran and deflected it into the molten pit.  
  
  
  
She turned to look at Link, "Link can you hear me?" Link was by that time only half conscious from the intense heat and the pressure of Ganondorf's telekinetic hold. Just then, Saria heard the sound of electricity and she turned around just in time for an energy bolt strike her in the chest. She fell to her knees, dazed and stunned.  
  
  
  
Link had his eyes open and saw this. His anger grew and with it the power of the Triforce of Courage, making Link more powerful. The Triforce's power interrupted Ganondorf's, causing Link to fall toward the lava below. Saria opened her eyes and reached out with what was left of her power and caught Link inches from the violent river of molten rock.  
  
  
  
"Why won't you die!?" Ganondorf yelled, standing over Saria with an energy ball in his hand.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
Link looked below him. Lava. He looked around to check on Saria but he saw her just in time to see Ganondorf finish her off with an energy bolt. The rage inside Link built up to a peak, and he barely noticed when Saria's weak hold on him disappeared. His own rage caused the Triforce of Courage to react. Instinctively protecting it's bearer, the Triforce of Courage picked up where Saria left off. Link levitated over to Ganondorf and came down face to face with the evil king, hardly noticing the new trick he'd just learned. Link then turned away and walked over to Saria's lifeless body. He crouched down and picked her up, then put her out of Ganondorf's reach.  
  
  
  
"Watch over her, Navi." Link said. He then went and picked up the Master Sword and went over and stood ready to battle Ganondorf.  
  
  
  
"Where were we?" Link asked confidently, his pain and fatigue forgotten. Ganondorf said nothing but charged up an energy bolt and hurled it at Link. Link moved out of its reach and it flew millimeters by his head. Ganondorf reached up to the sky and a sword appeared in his hand.  
  
  
  
"This sword is the opposite of your precious Master Sword. It is the Sword of   
Darkness!" The sword had a black blade with a serrated edge.  
  
  
  
Link looked in awe at the sword in Ganondorf's hand.  
  
  
  
Ganondorf lunged at Link, sword raised. Link caught Ganondorf's blade with his own. Link threw Ganondorf off and kicked Ganondorf in the face.  
  
  
  
"Din's Fire!" Link yelled as he struck the ground and a shock-wave of fire spread out and hit Ganondorf, knocking him off balance. Ganondorf recovered from the attack and looked up at where Saria's body lay. He launched an energy bolt at her.  
  
  
  
"No!" Link yelled as he jumped in front of the bolt. The bolt hit Link in the chest ripping a howl of pain from his lips. Link fell to one knee and his hand on his chest. He looked up at Ganondorf with threatening eyes.  
  
  
  
"I told you Hero of Time, I am no mere mortal, I am… a GOD!" Ganondorf raised his sword ready to finish Link off.  
  
  
  
As Link saw the sword come down, a small bolt struck Ganondorf in the side. Ganondorf turned to look at his attacker.  
  
  
  
"You foolish fairy, now you will share your master's fate." Before Ganondorf could do anything a sharp pain went through him. He turned to see the Master Sword wedged into his chest. Ganondorf collapsed lifelessly onto the ground before Link.  
  
  
  
  
"I guess he wasn't as immortal as he thought." Link ignored getting the sword out of Ganondorf and called up to Navi "You okay?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah." the little fairy answered. Just then a violent shaking started inside the crater. "It's going to blow!"  
  
  
  
Link ran and scooped up his fallen love and ran for the exit, but a large boulder fell in, trapping them. All hope was lost, but suddenly a pink bubble surrounded the three and their physical forms faded out.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
Princess Zelda was in her courtyard concentrating hard. The pink bubble appeared in front of her. The forms of a man carrying someone and a fairy came into view and then their physical bodies appeared.  
  
  
  
"Princess, am I ever glad to see you, but how did you know we were in trouble?" Link asked.  
  
  
  
"I could sense it through the Triforce." She said then she saw Saria's lifeless form in his arms, "What happened?"  
  
  
  
"Ganondorf," That was all Link had to say for her to know.  
  
  
  
"I know someone who can help," she motioned towards Impa, her nursemaid and whispered something into her ear. Then in a blink of an eye Impa disappeared.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The True Sword

Saria's body was lying on a bed, Link by her side with his face buried in his hands. There was a knock on the door.  
"Come in." Link said tiredly  
Princess Zelda and a young girl about the age of twenty came in. The young girl had blue eyes and brown hair. Zelda came and sat next to Link.  
"The girl's name is Tamrea." Zelda said as if she read Link's mind.   
"What is she here for?" Link asked.  
"You'll see."  
The young girl stretched out her hands over Saria, then green energy came out of the girl's hands and penetrated Saria's body. Saria started to breath. Link ran and stood beside her and took her hand in his. Her eyes opened and she found a handsome man standing over her.  
"Did we get him?" She asked. Those being the first words she spoke to Link.  
"We sure did honey." Link said as he watched the young girl walk out, "Thank you," he called to her. She just turned around and smiled.  
* * *  
Link and Saria got home. The place was small, but a well home for them; they were both exhausted when they got in.  
  
* * *  
  
That night Link was getting ready for bed when he heard a knock on the front door. When Link opened it a sharp pain went through Link's right arm. Link looked up and saw Ganon standing over him with the Master Sword in his hand penetrating Link's arm.  
"Thought you were rid of me did you?" Ganon said, " You're lucky I'm in a good mood, this is only a warning. If you wish to die, meet me at the desert colossus." Just then Saria and Navi came in. "Ah the fairy called Navi," Ganon used his power to bring the fairy to him and grabbed the fairy and electrocuted the small being.  
"You, we saw you die on Death Mountain. How …"  
"No, no you thought you saw me die." Just then Saria stepped through the bedroom door and Ganon saw her. "Ah, I see my Tamrea did do her part."  
"What are you talking about?" Link asked painfully.  
"Well you see, Tamrea was created to destroy you by making you believe she was your friend. Oops, I guess I just ruined the surprise, Oh well." And with that The Evil King vanished leaving the Master Sword in Link's arm.  
"Oh, Link, what was that about and who is Tamrea?" Saria came over to Link's side.  
"She was the one who- OUCH," Saria had pulled the sword out of Link's arm, "that brought you back."  
Saria nodded and started bandaging Link's arm.  
* * *  
"I want you to destroy Link with this," Ganon handed Tamrea the Sword of Darkness. Tamrea stood there admiring the sword. She noticed a small green gem in the hilt, similar to that on the Master Sword, in fact it was identical to that on the Master Sword.  
* * *  
"But you can't go!" Saria was saying, "He'll kill you!"  
"I have no choice, you don't want to live in a world ruled by him do you?" Link argued back.  
"No, but …" she was cutoff by Link,  
"Look, you can use your power to look over me. Now I've got to go." Link turned and started to walk out the door.  
"Wait!" Saria called to him, "Take this," She handed him a shield that had a mirrored surface, "It's a mirror shield. It can reflect energy and magic back at its source." Link kissed her on the forehead and ran out the door. "Goodbye." Saria said to herself as she watched him depart.  
* * *  
Link ran by the Temple of Time and thought he saw someone going in. Link went in to investigate. He saw Tamrea standing there, sword in hand.  
"So we meet for combat, I have trained for this moment when I would meet the Hero of Time in combat." Link walked over and brought his sword up to meet Tamrea's.  
* * *  
"Link has been gone to long," Saria was saying to herself. She grabbed Epona's reigns and rode toward the Temple of Time.  
* * *  
Tamrea was a warrior in her prime, never to be any better, her powers at their apex. Link engaged Tamrea and the battle began.  
Stroke for stroke, Link and Tamrea battled about the room of the temple, locked in a combat that seemed endless and forever and could be won by neither. Suddenly Tamrea reversed her sword and knocked Link in the head with the hilt of her sword.  
"Link," a beautiful woman was calling Link. "Come see your new baby sister." It was Link's mother. "Her name is Tamrea." Tamrea. The name seemed to repeat itself.  
"Link, get up." Link saw Saria bandaging his head. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, all except this major hangover." Link sat up and looked around. "I had the strangest dream, Tamrea was my sister."  
"Well, there's one way to make sure," Saria said.  
"How?" Link said impatiently.  
"Here, follow me," Saria lead Link to the back wall of the chamber in which he had fought Tamrea. Saria extended her hands and the wall slowly began to open. "Go on through I'll wait for you here."  
Link walked trough, disappearing into the bright white light.  
* * *  
"Why didn't you kill them both when you had the chance?" Ganon was yelling at Tamrea.  
"I found no reason to kill the girl so I left." Tamrea said .She was hoping Ganon would give her another chance.  
"You're lucky I'm in a good mood today, you have one more chance if you fail I will kill you myself. Understood?"  
"Yes, my master." And with that Tamrea walked out the door.  
* * *  
Link was in the Chamber of Sages. Link was wondering around when he ran into Rauru, the head sage.  
"May I help you, Hero of Time?" The old man asked.  
"Yes, do you know about my past?" Link asked.  
"Yes. What do you want to know about?"  
"My family."  
"Well, you were born to a royal Hylian family. Your mother was then the keeper of the Triforce of Courage. You had a sister named Tamrea. Then Ganon hunted your mother down. She sent you with the Triforce of Courage to be with the Kokiri, and your sister to be with the Gerudo. But your mother fell victim to Ganon's evil and was killed. What your mother did not know was that Ganon was a Gerudo and he found Tamrea and trained her in the ways of evil, swordsmanship and black magic."  
"So she is my sister?" Link asked.  
"Yes." The sage answered.  
"Thank you and good bye." Link turned and began to walk away, then turned and looked at Rauru, then spoke once more, "do you know anything about that sword that Tamrea has?"   
Rauru turned to look at Link, "Yes, yes I do."  
A look of extreme seriousness crossed over Link's face, "Tell me."  
"Well," Rauru began, "About a thousand years ago, there was a magical gem, it allowed people to send their life force into an inanimate object, giving that object extreme power, The gem was split into two halves, small halves, and two blacksmiths found the pieces and they went their separate ways, one blacksmith made a sword and put the gem in the hilt, thus creating the Master Sword, that gem is what allows you to charge the sword up, the other blacksmith made a sword, but his evil heart corrupted the sword when he put his half of the gem in, and his sword became the Sword of Darkness. Since the swords share the same type of gem, the swords are opposites, the Master Sword and the Sword of Darkness could never actually sever each other, the gems keep that from happening, but there is one other thing, the Sword of Darkness was later used in the Imprisoning war, and the owner put a second blade onto the hilt, making it a double-bladed weapon. So Tamrea probably didn't have the true sword. Unless the Master Sword has an extremely powerful owner would it then truly defeat the Sword of Darkness."  
Link nodded, "So, in other words, the Sword of Darkness is invulnerable to the Master Sword unless the Master Sword has a powerful owner."  
"Yes, that is right. But it also works the other way around." Rauru nodded, Link waved to him and turned and left the way he came.  
He came through the door and saw Saria sitting down. She did not hear him come in. He snuck up on her and tickled her in the sides. She jumped and yelped in surprise.  
"You ass hole!" She said playfully, she turned and hugged him. "I missed you."  
"Huh?" Link said confused, "How long was I gone?"  
"About twelve hours."  
Link looked even more confused. Saria explained that time goes by quicker inside the Chamber of Sages. "So what did you find out"?  
"Tamrea is my sister." Link said.  
"What are you going to do?"  
"Try to turn her to the good side." Link grabbed Saria's hand and said "I think it would be safer if you came with me."  
Link and Saria went to the horse and hopped on. They sped towards the Desert Colossus.  
* * *  
Link and Saria rode to the Colossus. Link saw the silhouette of Tamrea standing at the entrance.  
"Wait here," Link said to Saria as he dismounted off of the horse.  
Tamrea didn't wait a minute before she tore into Link like a dog on a steak. Slashing and cutting, the combatants fought.  
So Link challenged Tamrea quickly, and just as quickly discovered that his best effort were not good enough to achieve an early resolution. He settled into a pattern then, working against his enemy, waiting for an opening, but Tamrea gave him none, and so the battle went on.  
Then Tamrea caught Link off balance and he fell into the sand. Link got up and started again. With quick, hard strokes of his sword, he bore into his adversary, deliberately engaging in close quarters so the other could not bring her weapon to bear. He drove Tamrea backward, keeping her constantly on the defensive, pressing on her steadily. Link might not be as young as he used to be but he was still powerful. Tamrea's face took on a ragged look, and the glitter of her strange eyes brightened with uncertainty.  
With a downward stroke Link knocked the other's weapon out of her hand and swept her, knocking her to the ground. Link got up and looked at Tamrea on the ground. He then motioned for Saria to come to him. Saria obeyed and came over.  
"See if you can't bring back her memory." Saria out stretched her hand sand began to focus. Inside Tamrea's mind her memories were coming back.  
"I remember," Tamrea, said, "Link, you're my brother."  
Just then evil laughter echoed through the air. Every one turned to see Ganon standing at the entrance with the real Sword of Darkness that was actually a double bladed weapon.  
"Well, well three for the price of one." Link said nothing but simply walked up to Ganon and held his sword up ready for the final battle.  
Link was on him in an instant, covering the distance separating them in a rush, hammering into Ganon anew. But he was growing weary now from carrying on all these battles. His strokes were not so vigorous as before, his face was bathed with sweat and taunt with fatigue.  
Slowly Ganon began to edge his way back into the fight, becoming the aggressor once more.  
Then the Evil King parried a down stroke, whirled swiftly to the right, and with his back to Link, made a blind, reverse lunge. Too late, Link recognized the danger. The blade of the King's sword caught him in the midsection, its black length cutting through clothing and flesh and bone.  
Saria thought she heard Link scream, and then realized it was herself calling her husband's name in despair. Link made no sound as the blade entered him, stiffening with the impact, and then taking a small step back as it was withdrawn. He stood motionless for an instant, fighting against the shock of the killing blow. Then his eyes clouded, his arms lowered, and a great weariness settled over his proud features. He dropped to his knees, and his sword clattered to the stone ground.  
He slumped forward and motionless when Saria, seething with rage, rushed to his rescue.  
"Link." Saria said then picked up the Master sword. Saria got up and stood ready to face Ganon.  
"Saria, don't!" Cried Tamrea  
"I'll do what I must!" Saria said, as she stood ready to battle the Evil King.  
"So, you want to try your luck? You can't win!" Ganon said in Saria's face.  
Sensing her opportunity slipping away from her and her strength waning, Saria mounted a final assault. She rushed the Evil King with a series of side blows designed to bring the two-bladed sword horizontal. Then she feinted an attack to her enemy's left and brought her sword over and down with such force that it severed the other's weapon.  
Crying out in fury, she cut triumphantly at the King's head, a killing blow.  
And missed completely.  
Ganon, anticipating the maneuver, had crouched and lowered his head, causing her to miss. Discarding the lesser half of his severed weapon, he counterattacked swiftly, striking at Saria with enough force that he knocked the young girl sideways and off-balance. Quickly he struck her again, harder still, and this time Saria lost her footing completely and tumbled over the edge of the cliff, her sword flying from her hand. For an instant, she was falling, tumbling away into the dark. She reached out in desperation and caught on to a rock just below the lip of the cliff.  
There she hung, helpless, staring up at a triumphant Ganon.  
Ganon slowly walked to the edge of the cliff, evil face bathed in sweat, eyes wild and bright with joy. The battle was finished. The last Descendant of the Sages was about to be dispatched. He smiled and shifted the remnant of his shattered weapon from one hand to the other, savoring the moment.  
Eyes fixed on the Evil King; Saria went down deep inside herself, and connecting with the Sage's Power she had worked so hard to understand. Calming herself, stilling the trembling of her heart, and banishing her anger and fear, she called upon the last of her reserves. With clarity of purpose and strength of heart, she launched herself away from the side of the cliff and catapulted back toward its lip. Imbued with the Power of the Sages, given to her by her mother, she cleared the rim easily, somersaulting behind the Evil King in one swift movement. Even as she landed, she called the Master Sword to her outstretched hand.  
Ganon whirled to confront her; shock and rage twisted his dark face. But before he could act to save himself, the Master Sword slashed through his chest, burning him with killing fire. The slain warrior howled in pain and disbelief.  
Then Saria turned, and watched her dying enemy tumble away into the abyss.  
Tamrea came and stood behind Saria and put a comforting arm over her shoulder.  
"Look, Saria, I'm sorry about Link." Tamrea said comfortingly.  
"He did what he must, but my life will be different without him." Saria looked at Tamrea as they turned and walked back to the Castle  
* * *  
That night, Link's life was celebrated, his death was mourned. Princess Zelda, Saria, Tamrea and all of Hyrule was at Link's funeral.  
"Why did it have to end like this?" Saria asked Rauru.  
"All the Heroes of Time pass on, it was Link's time. But now we must find a new Hero of Time". Rauru replied.  
  
* * *  
Saria arrived early to the Chamber of Sages.  
"Saria, for your valiant effort and defeat of the Evil King, Ganondorf Dragmire, we award you with the title of Hero of Time." With that, Rauru presented Saria with the Master Sword. She has been the keeper of peace and justice with the Master Sword, and around her neck is a pendant with her deceased husband's picture.  
  
* * *  
  
That night, a dark figure in black robes, with an empty sword sheath on his side walks silently through the graves, searching, finally coming to stop in front of the headstone of Link, Hero of Time. The dark figure speaks in a low raspy voice, sounding as if his lungs were sliced. "Soon, I will extract my revenge, Hero of Time, very soon. I know what your weaknesses are…" Then the dark figure turns and walks away.  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
The Legend of Zelda:  
The Sword of Darkness 


	3. Episode Two: The Son

Here it is, Episode Two of my Trilogy. Took me long enough. This is actually the shortest of the three. Episode Three will be done in a bit. Now, read and enjoy The Son.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or any affiliated names, places, weapons, etc. etc. blah blah. Now that that's out of the way. Let's get to the story.  
  
  
It has been three months since the heroic battle atop Death Mountain. Link, the Hero of Time was murdered; Saria bravely fought Ganondorf Dragmire, and vanquished him. The Sacred Sages of Hyrule appointed Saria the new Hero of Time.  
  
* * *  
  
It is autumn, the once graceful leaves of Hyrule, are now turning beautiful shades of red and orange and yellow. The Carnival of Time is only days away. The carnival is meant to worship the one goddess, the Goddess of Time, she was the creator of the mystical Ocarina of Time.  
"Ooh, I can hardly wait for the carnival, it's going to be such fun!" Tamrea was yelling happily as Zelda and she was walking out in the Hyrule field.  
"Yes," Zelda said, not so gleefully, "it'll be fun…"  
"What's wrong, Princess?" Tamrea said.  
"Well, we have not seen Saria in a couple of weeks, and I miss Link, he was always here for the carnival. If it wasn't for his accidental trip to Termina and his fight with that skull kid who stole Majora's Mask, we wouldn't have this carnival."  
"Yeah, but… can you tell me about that mask," Tamrea said, quickly changing the subject, "Majora's Mask, Rauru won't tell me anything about it…"  
"Well, it once belonged to an ancient tribe that used the mask's evil power to perform rituals, the mask's power was so powerful that it destroyed all those who wore it. The mask was lost, but then it was found thousands of years later by a Happy Mask salesman, the mask was then stolen from him by a strange imp, the Skull Kid, he used the mask's powers to start dragging the moon of Termina down to crush the land. Link, was teleported to that world seventy-two hours before the moon was supposed to crash, but with the help of four mystical guardians, the Ocarina of Time and another mask, he stopped the Skull Kid and Majora's Mask." Zelda finished her story and looked to Tamrea. They had been walking and they found themselves at the entrance to the Kokiri Village, where Link once lived.  
"What was the mask that Link used?" Tamrea was interested in hearing about the other mask.  
"The other mask, the Fierce Deity's Mask, has powers that are equal to that of Majora's Mask. But the powers are just as evil, it takes a strong person to control the powers."  
Tamrea only nodded, she was intrigued at watching the little Kokiri children playing.  
  
* * *  
  
The Desert Colossus, two archaeologists were digging around in the sand, suddenly the hand of one of them hit something.  
"What the…?" The female said; her blue hair wavered in the wind. She unearthed the item. It was a mask. The mask had yellow and red eyes, and two spikes that protruded form the top and four spikes on each side of the mask. It was a heart shape, basically.  
The man took the mask out of her hand and held it up before him, "Oh my-do you know what this is?" He had the look of utter joy on his face.  
The woman shook her head, "No, what is it?"  
"Majora's Mask…"  
  
* * *  
  
Sweat dripped from her fire red hair, her blues eyes flashed with uncertainty. The sword in her hand was feeling heavier with each swing at the enemy. Fatigue began to overwhelm her, she suddenly fell and the Master Sword clattered to the stone floor. She looked up at the training Demerol and sneered.  
"Damn it." She cursed at herself. She picked up the sword and was about to begin again when the door opened and Rauru, Sage of Light, walked in.  
"Saria, you needn't train all the time." He said. Saria looked at him, then she replied.  
"I just have a feeling that something is going to happen on the night of the carnival. I just know it…"  
"Saria, I have a mission for you, think of it as a training exercise. I need you to go to Termina and retrieve the Ocarina of Time; it was left there a few months ago. The portal to Termina is in the Lost Woods."  
Unknown to Anyone but Saria and the Sages, Saria was pregnant, with Link's child.  
"I'll accept."  
  
* * *  
  
The archaeologists stood looking at the mask, admiring the glowing, eyes of pure evil. When a cloaked figure walked in the door.  
"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" the two turned to confront the newcomer but welcomed by cold steel into their chests. The dark figure sheathed the bloody sword and walked to the mask. He took it off the pedestal and admired it.  
"All the power I need to extract my revenge…" The dark figure pulled the hood back, revealing the scarred face of Ganondorf Dragmire, the evil Gerudo King. He slowly lifted the mask to his face. As he did, he could feel the power radiating form the mask, it was incredible.  
The mask pulled to his face and he felt the energy of a thousand years surge through him. Ganondorf could now see his enemy… Saria.  
  
* * *  
  
Saria wondered out of the land of Hyrule and found herself in the clock tower of Termina. She stepped out of the sunlight and looked immediately to the calendar.  
"What? It's already the day of the carnival?" She remembered that on the midnight of the carnival, the doors to the top of the clock tower opened. That is where she needed to be, the Ocarina of Time was there.  
"Ugh," she looked at the clock, "seven hours, I'll need to bide my time."  
Saria went to East Clock Town and found a swordplay school. She walked in and looked around, no one was there, and then the owner immediately greeted her.  
"Welcome, my child." The owner was obviously old and feeble. "What can I do for you?"  
"I'd like to train here for about six hours." She said.  
"Certainly, make yourself at home,"  
Saria pulled the Master Sword out of its sheath and found the nearest training area. Ten wooden training posts surrounded the small area. The owner/teacher came to her and told her the instructions.  
"You must sever all ten of these within the time limit. Thirty seconds."  
Saria raised her sword and stood in the middle.  
"Go!"  
Saria slashed, chopped and sliced her way through all ten posts, and then she looked to the teacher.  
"Very good, but your training is insufficient, you must jump more, I have a better training exercise for you…"  
Saria looked puzzled when she heard the sound of a door sliding open. She looked to the two Iron Knuckles that came out of the room.  
"I want you to dispatch of these two…"  
Iron Knuckles were huge, axe swinging ghost knights. Their armor was hard to pierce and that made them hard to defeat.  
Saria looked on as the two approached her. The first Iron Knuckle came at her, swinging the large axe wildly, Saria back flipped out of danger and when the Knuckle swung at her again, she raised her sword up in defense, only to have the shock of the blow travel down the blade and into her arm, making her ache.  
  
* * *  
  
Ganon, granted the power of Majora's Mask, entered the land of Termina; he immediately sensed Saria's presence near. He had his dark cloak over him. He looked up at the clock tower and smiled under the mask.  
  
* * *  
  
Saria fought hard, her hair was drenched in sweat as she dealt the final blow to the last Iron Knuckle. She sheathed the sword and looked at the teacher.  
"You're crazy! I could have been killed!"  
"Yes, you must face death, that is the ultimate training…"  
Saria just turned and walked out of the dojo and began wondering Clock Town once more. She saw the clock on the wall, it was eleven fifty-eight.  
"Oh, it's almost time." Saria ran to South Clock Town, to the clock tower.  
Fire works shot and exploded around the clock tower, signaling it was opening. Saria rushed to the steps and began to climb.  
She came the top and stopped dead in her tracks; another warrior had already beaten her to the ocarina.  
The masked warrior stood, tossing the ocarina up and then it landed back into his hand.  
"I appreciate you leading me to the treasure of the royal family." The dark voice spoke, muffled partially by the facade.  
Saria recognized the voice anyway, "Ganon!"  
Ganon drew out a black blade, the Sword of Darkness, and held it up, challenging her. Saria pulled the Master Sword from the sheath on her belt. The battle begun.  
Saria side-slashed at Ganon and scored a hit on him, the cut was deep. Saria stepped back, expecting Ganon to fall to his knees in anguish, but he didn't, he simply laughed, practically in her face.  
"You really expect to beat me as I am, I have Majora's Mask… I am truly invincible!" he said, motioning to the mask he wore. The deep cut closed, leaving only a faint trace of red blood.  
Ganon rushed at Saria, but she was quick, she dropped to one knee and tripped him up, the ocarina fell from his hand, as he had to stop himself from impacting on the ground.  
Saria scooped up the fallen ocarina, but barely had time to tuck it in her belt; Ganon was on her again, thrashing his sword around, desperately trying to kill his adversary. Saria tried to focus on her sage powers, but she couldn't. Her anger of this man was driving her over the edge.  
"You aren't much of a match for me, just like the other Hero of Time, Link."  
At the mention of her deceased husband, something in her snapped and she went on Ganon, slashing madly, but she was careless and left an opening in her defense. Ganon took advantage of this and rushed her, making her fall. Saria was on her back, and she meet Ganon's blade at her throat.  
She knew it was the end, but then she remembered about the Fierce Deity's Mask, and how it had defeated Majora's Mask the first time. She then remembered that she had the Ocarina of Time, and it's ability to send its user through time.  
She used the Sage's Power to bring the Master Sword to her hand; she then raised it into Ganon's leg, making him stumble and fall.  
She jumped to her feet and pulled out the ocarina and played the Song of Time.  
Saria found herself falling through the bright whirling vertex of time. She couldn't see anything, it was nothing but white light but she could tell that everything was whirling around her. She landed on the ground with a hard thud. She the sun was the sun was just beginning to set, as it was when she first arrived on Termina.  
She had done it; she had traveled to the past. She had seven hours, she knew exactly where to go.  
She ran to North Clock Town and out of the north gate. She came out at the foot of Snowhead Mountain. She began her tedious climb to the temple atop of it.  
  
* * *  
  
Ganon, granted the power of Majora's Mask, entered the land of Termina; he immediately sensed Saria's presence near. He had his dark cloak over him. He looked up at the clock tower and smiled under the mask.  
  
* * *  
  
It was almost nine when Saria reached the temple, she needn't search the entire temple, she only needed to get to the basement, and she found the nearest flight of stairs and ran down them. She came to a large honorary room; jewels were embedded in designs on the wall and in the middle, there set a large chest, and inside it, the Fierce Deity's Mask.  
She opened the chest and brought out the mask, she tucked it in her belt and hurried back up the stairs and out of the temple.  
The climb down the mountain was easy. When she reached the foot, it was almost midnight. It took her a few minutes to get back to Clock Town. She ran up the steps to the clock tower and came face to face with Ganon once more.  
"So, you have come to face me once more? This time you will not survive…" Ganon said, his face still hidden under that evil mask.  
"I may not be able to beat you as a human, but I can certainly beat you with this…" Saria pulled the Fierce Deity's Mask from her belt and held it up for him to see.  
"What?! Where did you get that?"  
Saria eased her face into the mask, and when it covered her face, a sickening crackle was heard as her body began to change, her build became more muscular, her hair shortened and turned a ghostly white. The Master Sword tucked in her belt also changed; it now looked like two serpents intertwined.  
Ganon did not looked pleased, nor did he look angry. The mask covered his features. He stood there; Majora's Mask was stone-faced. He pulled the Sword of Darkness from its sheath and stood, ready for the fight.  
The Fierce Deity rushed at Ganon, her sword raised high. In a cry of fury the two combatants met, a flurry of blows and parries ensued.  
Saria's true nature was pushed back into the deep recesses of her own mind, the Fierce Deity threatened to take over completely, but she fought it, as she fought Ganon.  
Ganon parried a down stroke and tried to land a blow on the Fierce Deity's neck, but the warrior brought her weapon up and severed the Sword of Darkness.  
Ganon stumbled back, in surprise. Then he was the one to meet the business end of the sword at his throat.  
Saria finally took control and removed the mask, her body returning to normal. The Master Sword was in her hand once more. With a flick of her wrist, she used the tip of the sword to jerk the mask form Ganon's face, revealing his scarred face.  
"You killed my husband, and you tried to kill me, for that, I should kill you. But I am the Hero of Time and I won't stoop to your level." Saria said as she poked the tip of the sword into his neck, he was helpless.  
"Well, you can't kill me, can you, I thought you were strong, but your not," Ganon taunted her, "Your husband would never hesitate to kill me."  
"Well I'm not him, now am I?"  
Saria called upon her powers once more and pulled Majora's Mask to her. She then took it into her hand and with all her might, flung it towards the Eastern Ocean; the wind carried it into the endless waves.  
She then turned and began to walk towards the ladder to get down. Ganon pulled a dagger from within his cloak and in a cry of pure ferocity, charged at Saria, the knife poised to stab her.  
Saria spun around and without thinking, pulled the sword up, the end of it going straight into Ganon's neck. She then realized what she had done, and nothing could stop her, she twisted the blade and jerked it through his neck, severing his head.  
Ganondorf Dragmire's head hit the ground with a sickening thud and splatter. She knew that Ganondorf's body was destroyed, but his spirit was in the Dark Realm, waiting. Saria turned and sheathed the bloody sword and went down the ladder.  
  
She exited through the portal and arrived back in the Lost Woods of Hyrule. Ganon's gruesome death still fresh in her mind. She went to Rauru to deliver the Ocarina of Time and tell him of her epic battle with evil. The carnival of Time was going to be a great one, she hoped, as she walked, the locket around her neck opened. She was looking at a picture of Link.  
Zelda and Tamrea both were playing the games of the carnival, but Saria was not, she wanted Link to be there, this was his favorite time of year, and she wanted him to be here when that evil madman, Ganon, was finally destroyed. But she knew, his spirit was in the Sacred Realm, and he was watching her, and he knew what she done for Hyrule. And he was happy.  
Six months later, Saria gave birth to Link's son, whom Zelda and Tamrea both agreed to name him Link, in honor of his father, the Hero of Time, and the hero of the Imprisoning War.  
THE END  
  
The Legend of Zelda:  
The Son  
  
  
The Legend Continues…  
  
  
  



End file.
